


【好兆头CA】一地灰烬

by PineappleMike



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 老蛇企图在纪念日给天使下药，是三轮车本来想写AC结果写了一点发现自己完全写不来啊！很短很菜，是两节课划水加今天写出来的练笔，也是之前的好兆头点文。





	【好兆头CA】一地灰烬

当洁白的花瓣燃起火焰，是绝望的美，还是美到绝望？

* * *

亚兹睁开眼，看到的是面前离自己只有不足十厘米的熟睡面孔，古铜色的额头在枕头上压出了一点皱纹，根根细数的睫毛微微颤抖。一丝若有若无的烟味飘进鼻腔，他皱起眉头，“上帝…”

他不记得昨晚发生什么了。

回忆止于昨晚喝的最后一杯酒。

傍晚的街口花香四溢，透过窗缝漫在书店的一楼，就连书页上都沾染了淡淡的香。亚兹整理书架时，忍不住把鼻头凑近书缝，深深吸了一口气。

亚兹知道书店周围并没花店，更没有他最喜欢的茉莉花。自己这个月的奇迹份额已经用得差不多了，但是书脊上沁染的茉莉花香…

“克劳利！”亚兹眼前一亮，“你怎么又不说一声就来了。”埋怨中带上娇嗔，让书架后的人情不自禁地勾起了嘴角。

“我带了瓶好酒。”

“哦克劳利，你竟然还记得今天是…”

“是我们认识六千年纪念日，是的，我当然记得。”克劳利不耐烦地打断，金色的瞳孔放得很大，被亚兹收进眼底，“我们恶魔不兴什么祝愿，喝酒喝酒。”

“我去找两个杯子。”亚兹放下了手上的书，不紧不慢地迈着小碎步向里屋走去，全然没有注意到克劳利袖口小瓶子的细微闪光。

“唔…这个酒怎么有一点苦味。”亚兹皱起眉头，品味着舌尖流连的火辣液体，“不太好喝。”

“这是我特意选的呢，”克劳利撇下嘴角，委屈至极的样子，“你再多尝尝，说不定多喝几口就喜欢上了呢？”他向着亚兹手中的酒杯努了努嘴。

拗不过，亚兹只好叹口气，慢慢地喝掉了一杯又一杯……味道还是有一丝苦苦的，丝毫没有变好些，只是他学会了不再注意，就像是鞋子里留下的一粒小沙子，走着走着就忘记了。

“NASA！”克劳利大笑着，“他们又做出了点新花样，连之前我们一起造的那个黑洞都被他们拍了张照片呢…”

“克劳利…”亚兹有些惊恐，“我有点…不舒服…裤子…”他紧张地扯前面的布料。

“我来帮你！”没等亚兹反应过来，克劳利的一个响指让他下身的遮蔽全数消失。白玉雕琢似的光滑大腿间挺立着粉红色的性器，血管一跳一跳涨得亚兹忍不住伸手抓住龟头开始撸动，龟头已经吐出几滴少得可怜的前液，可是粗糙干燥的手掌没有带来任何想要的慰藉。大约是生理反应让他眼里含上了一点泪光，亚兹抬头皱着眉头看向克劳利。克劳利本以为自己会看到亚兹楚楚可怜的大眼睛，但是对方眼睛射出的红光让他突然开始疑惑，面前的人究竟是不是那个平时跟他撒娇的亚兹，“这是你干的吗？”

“呃…”克劳利语塞。是自己干的是没错，但是原先不是想要这样的效果啊！那个小贩分明说的是…增强性欲？

沉默往往是最好的答案。

亚兹已然烧红了眼，“为什么…”像唏嘘，又像是咒骂，是气声，但又分明撞在克劳利的心口。

天使粗粗的喘息声在安静的房间中有些刺耳。

“对不起。”克劳利急急起身，歪歪扭扭地走近。他单膝跪在亚兹的脚前，手上已经拿着一瓶润滑液。当他火热湿润的手掌握上囊袋的瞬间，亚兹忍不住深深地叹了口气。克劳利突然变换了手法，像触电般酥麻的快感窜进小腹，亚兹扭动着屁股，挺腰把自己往手里送。

“快…嗯…”眼眶的红色沾染的不再是全然是愤怒，而是无法控制早已脱缰的情欲占了上风。

“奇怪。”克劳利轻声嘟囔。

“克劳利…”亚兹边喘着气边说，“我没办法…你懂的…必须…”他把肉乎乎的手指抹上克劳利骨节分明的手，带上透明的润滑液后向自己的后穴探去。

克劳利的脑子轰的一下，炸掉了他那残存的一点所谓的“恶魔的理智”。

细长的手指缠上亚兹的手指，一起送进刚刚还是紧闭的穴口，小穴很有弹性，咬住两人的手指吸得更深。克劳利站起身，左腿已经有些跪麻了，膝盖顶在实木地板上硌得隐隐作痛。他俯身锁住亚兹有些涣散的目光，“我们去床上好不好。”

亚兹喘着气说不出话，只微微点头晃动着一头金色微卷的短发。

下一秒，两个赤身裸体的非自然体倒进了亚兹书店二楼卧室的柔软天鹅绒大床上。

克劳利的手指不安分地在亚兹的穴内探索，终于触发了“隐藏的机关”。亚兹以肉眼可见的速度软了腰，颤抖着眼睛里闪出渴求的光，“啊…”他自己伸手握住依旧挺立的性器，用龟头磨蹭了一下克劳利紧致的腹肌，又引起两人新的战栗。他学着克劳利的动作略显粗暴地揉弄着龟头和柱身，仰起头发出接连的呻吟。

克劳利看着身下原本白皙圣洁的瓷器渐渐蒙上粉红的欲望，原本清澈见底的蓝色眼睛现在被急切烧得几乎射出红光，软糯圆润的臀瓣间淅淅沥沥的透明液体在半张半闭的穴口向自己招手。

他扶住自己早已涨得厉害的性器，用龟头在亚兹的穴口轻轻挑弄着打转磨蹭，亚兹咕哝着求他快些——克劳利没理由反对，他等这一刻已经等了六千年了。

亚兹体内的火热让克劳利舒服地叹息，一切都像他预想过成千上万遍一样，他准确地摩擦过亚兹的前列腺，撞到最深的地方，引得亚兹哼出声来。他俯身舔舐亚兹的耳垂，他的脖颈，他的红唇，唇齿相接和他无数次的想象分毫不差，克劳利急切地吸吮，舌尖划过唇上每一道唇纹，直到嘴唇变得鲜红。亚兹不忘记卖力地搓弄自己，终于在一次深深地被顶入后颤抖着射了出来，乳白色的液体淅淅沥沥地粘在小腹上，粉色和白色映衬着分外诱人。

克劳利抽出来，自己快速地套弄着，让白色的液体淋在相同的位置。第一次，他还是不愿内射，万一让天使拉肚子，他会心疼的。

亚兹胳膊肘撑在床上微微抬身，轻喘着舔了舔克劳利的马眼，精液的滋味并不好，但是他忍住了。舔干净之后，他躺回去盯上了克劳利金黄的蛇瞳，眼睛里的情色尚未褪去，却已经有寒光闪现，“对不起克劳利，这次你玩过了。”

“我信任你，克劳利，可你却利用了我的信任。你想要做爱，我早就看得出来，但为什么你不能直说呢？”

克劳利正在内心狠狠地抽自己耳光。原来自己那么怕，那么担忧，都是自作多情的白费力吗？亲手搭建起来的城堡，今晚被自己亲手推倒散成一地碎片？

“我先睡了，请你离开。”

酒劲还没过，天使不一会儿便沉沉睡去。克劳利忍不住折回来，坐在床头一下下抚摸着天使金色的短发。他点起一根烟，坐在那里看着熟睡的爱人，静静地想。

为什么天使知道，自己一定要用后穴才能射出来？

他越想越难过，在东方泛白时头痛欲裂，倒在天使旁边睡着了。

沉入梦乡之前他想，“也许自己当初真的挑明就好了呢。”

窗外鸟儿轻啼，梦中的亚兹轻轻翻动了一下。


End file.
